Close to you
by Daniela Neko
Summary: ¿Porqué los pájaros aparecen de repente cuando estas cerca? ¿Porqué las estrellas bajan del cielo cada vez que caminas? Fácil: Al igual que yo, ellas quieren estar cerca de ti.  One-Shot inspirado en la canción "Close to you" de The Carpenters.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo, cuya autora es Stephenie Meyer. Y la canción pertenece a "The Carpenters". La trama es de mi propiedad, así que por favor no plagié. **_

* * *

><p>Era una tarde de primavera, los dos grandes amigos caminaban tomados de la mano, algo natural para ellos.<p>

— Alice, ¿qué tal si vamos por un helado? —Preguntó el joven entusiasmado.

— Claro, me encantaría —Respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Siguieron el estrecho sendero para llegar a su destino, en un momento una paloma blanca se posó en el hombro de la joven.

"¿Me veo como una casa de madera acaso?" Pensó irritada, ya que eso siempre ocurría cuando los dos paseaban juntos…

"_Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?  
>Just like me, they long to be close to you.<br>Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?  
>Just like me, they long to be close to you"<em>

Volteó a ver a su amigo, ¡oh! Cuanto le dolía decirle solamente amigo. Ella sentía cosas más grandes y puras que solamente amistad, ella sentía amor. Sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él en cada momento, ya sea solo para protegerlo, o para pasar el tiempo con él. Lo que ella no sabía era que esos sentimientos le eran recíprocos, el joven a diferencia de su amada, era tímido y callado. Pero no por eso la dejaba de amar menos. Lamentablemente ninguno se decidía por dar el primer paso.

Mientras el joven iba en sus pensamientos, ella puso atención en su rostro. Su cara estaba muy tranquila, pero sus dos ojos azules como zafiros brillaban con amor y cariño cada vez que veía a su acompañante. Sus cabellos, como rizos, eran de un suave color miel. Se veía como un ángel. Alice se sonrojo cuando recordó que alguna vez pensó que los ángeles se reunieron para hacer un sueño realidad. Su sueño realidad.

"_On the day that you were born the angels got together.  
>And decided to create a dream come true.<br>So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,  
>And star-light in your eyes of blue"<em>

—¿En qué piensas cariño? —La joven se sonrojo al oír como el la llamaba "cariño".

— En qué lindo esta el día hoy, Jasper.

— Cierto, está muy… — El joven no pudo terminar ya que alguien se le lanzó encima.

— Hola Jazz, ¿cómo estás? — Chilló la recién llegada.

— Bien, María—Dijo el joven frustrado, odiaba que interrumpieran sus momentos a solas con Alice.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal ante la presencia de María, ella era claramente más bonita que ella.

_"That is why all the girls in town follow you all around._  
><em>Just like me, they long to be close to you..."<em>

— Yo…yo… mejor me voy, adiós Jasper —Dijo la joven triste.

— ¿Por qué? —No obtuvo respuesta ya que la pequeña se fue corriendo.

Los días pasaron y se seguían sin ver, el joven no entendía la reacción de su amada, y ella sentía que él no era para ella. Todos los días recordaba su hermoso rostro con sus zafiros resplandecientes y sus rizos color miel, no le importaba si ella no era lo suficiente digna de él, el amor era lo único que importaba.

"_On the day that you were born the angels got together.  
>And decided to create a dream come true.<br>So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold,  
>And star-light in your eyes of blue"<em>

La joven fue al parque. Con ella llevaba una canasta con pan recién horneado, el favorito de Jasper. Pero al llegar se llevó una desilusión, su amado estaba rodeado de "acosadoras" como las llamaba ella. Así que con lágrimas en los ojos se fue de allí, pero la verdad no las culpaba, ella al igual que todas, sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de él.

"_That is why all the girls in town follow you all around.  
>Just like me, they long to be close to you...<br>Just like me, they long to be close to you..."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Este es mi primer Fic, bueno... es un One-Shot, pero ustedes entienden :D El final lo deje abierto, ustedes le pueden poner el final que quieran.**_

_**Espero que les guste o por lo menos les agrade la historia, la verdad desde hace mucho quería hacer una historia inspirada en esa canción, pero simplemente no me salía. Mi motivación surgió el domingo a las 12:30 de la madrugada C: Si me pueden mandar un review acerca de como les parecio estaría MUY agradecida la verdad. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Muchos besos y abrazos, Danii'**_

_**Canción: Close to you - The Carpenters**_


End file.
